


hey karkat get fisted

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fisting, GET FISTED, GET FISTED KARKAT, M/M, Mmmm, angelic lovely fisting, love it, royal fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Dave tells Karkat to get fisted (but later we learn he knows Karkat isn't there with him!!!).
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	hey karkat get fisted

DAVE: hey karkat  
DAVE: get fisted  
ROSE: Uh...  
ROSE: Dave? Karkat isn't in the room with us.  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: just trying to practice good habits you know?  
DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: get fisted  
ROSE: Hm.  



End file.
